fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Sports Resort/Gallery
Every single new artwork created for this game. We're gonna be here a while. Logos FantendoSportsResortLogo.png BlueTeam.png RED_TEAM.png NPCSFSR.png EggplantBazaar.png FSR StoryMode.png GardeningLogo.png KaraokeSportsResort.png Gardening Seeds Seeds Yellow.png Seeds Sentelenium.png Seeds Mithril.png Seeds Silver.png Seeds Gold.png Seeds Bronze.png Seeds Blue.png Seeds Black.png Seeds White.png Seeds Red.png Seeds Purple.png Seeds Pink.png Seeds Orange.png Seeds Green.png Seeds Cyan.png Seeds Brown.png Fruits AppleSportsResort.png CactusFruitSportsResort.png CarrotSportsResort.png GlassApple.png GreenAppleSportsResort.png JuicyRedFantendoSportsResort.png LemonSportsResort.png ManaSportsResort.png MegaCarrotSportsResort.png PearSportsResort.png PepperSportsResort.png PinkLemonSportsResort.png RedStrawberrySportsResort.png Characters Blue Team DREWSportsResort.png UntenSports.png SakeenaKamelsports.png StrafeSports.png RachelSports.png AnnaSports.png LeahSports.png ReeseSports.png AuroraRedo.png GuaptainSports.png KynthesisSports.png TessSportsResort.png 3.14 SportsResort.png VoltSportsResort.png SmileSportsResort.png BeckAltonSportsResort.png AuraSportsResort.png GoblinSportsResort.png IronMaskSportsResort.png AingeruSportsResort.png ScarletSportsResort.png KoloroSportsResort.png AranSportsResort.png FeraSportsResort.png AbigailSportsResort.png CuraSportsResort.png X-RaySportsResort.png ThornSportsResort.png Red Team KenDrewBlur.png BlueSoup.png NegaElla 2.png SilenceFinalInitalDesign.png Serrah.png AnnaBanana.png BethNew.png OrithellSportsResort.png Borealis.png Buaptain.png Ryth.png DeimosSportsResort.png VirusFantendoSportResorts.png Synth.png AnimatronicSportsResort.png TitaniumCageSportsResort.png AzureExo.png VanessaRidleySportsResort.png XeroxSportsResort.png NPCS Vincent Eggie.png Akuma Nasu.png ShyGuyYellowSportsResort.png TosselbotSportsResort.png CuraPrototypeSportsResort.png Alternate Costumes DREW DREWSportsResort.png|Original look. DREWSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Clssic Drew DREWSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Plato Outfit DREWSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Team Unten Shirt DREWSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Fantendo Smash Brother Unten UntenSports.png|Original look UntenSportsAlt1.png|Alt 1: Shattered UntenSportsAlt2.png|Alt 2: Tragedy UntenSportsAlt3.png|Alt 3: Xerra GlisteningUnten.png|Glistening Unten Rachel RachelSports.png|Original look RachelSportsAlt1.png|Alt 1: Genesis RachelSportsAlt2.png|Alt 2: Shattered RachelSportsAlt3.png|Alt 3: Tifa Outfit RachelSportsAlt4.png|Alt 4: Zero Suit Anna Biscuit AnnaSports.png|Original look AnnaSportsAlt1.png|Alt 1: Kylie Outfit AnnaSportsAlt2.png|Alt 2: Zoey Uniform AnnaSportsAlt3.png|Alt 3: Eliza Outfit AnnaSportsAlt4.png|Alt 4: Gina Outfit Aurora AuroraRedo.png|Original look AuroraSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Zero Mission AuroraSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Tenyruu AuroraSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Beta Jacket AuroraSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Original Colors AuroraSportsResortAlt5.png|Alt 1: Freed from White Chains Guaptain GuaptainSports.png|Original look GuaptainSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Ghost GuaptainSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Laser Tag GuaptainSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Mr.O GuaptainSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Guap Classic SuperSayianGuaptain.png|Super Guap Tess TessSportsResort.png|Original Look TessSportsResortRadioactive.png|Alt 1: Radioactive TaronSportsResort.png|Alt 2: Taron TessSportsResortMonochrome.png|Alt 3: Monochrome TessSportsResortOcean.png|Alt 4: Ocean 3.14 3.14_SportsResort.png|Original look 3.14_SportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: 4.13 3.14_SportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: IUFD 3.14_SportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Master Glitch 3.14_SportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Heart Volt VoltSportsResort.png|Original look VoltSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Logi Outfit VoltSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Unten Scarf VoltSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Sentelenium VoltSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Classic Volt Beck BeckAltonSportsResort.png|Original look BeckAltonSportsResortAlt2.png|Inverse Outfit BeckAltonSportsResortAlt3.png|Tr'p Outfit BeckAltonSportsResortAlt4.png|Kingdom Keeper BeckAltonSportsResortAlt5.png|Plato Outfit Aura AuraSportsResort.png|Original Look AuraSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: White Aura AuraSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Red Aura AuraSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Orange Aura AuraSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Yellow Aura AuraSportsResortAlt5.png|Alt 5: Green Aura AuraSportsResortAlt6.png|Alt 6: Cyan Aura AuraSportsResortAlt7.png|Alt 7: Blue Aura AuraSportsResortAlt8.png|Alt 8: Purple Aura AuraSportsResortAlt9.png|Alt 9: Pink Aura AuraSportsResortAlt10.png|Alt 10: Black Aura Goblin GoblinSportsResort.png|Original look GoblinSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Nilbog GoblinSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Guest GoblinSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Searchie GoblinSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Michael the Minion Iron Mask IronMaskSportsResort.png|Original look. IronMaskSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Lucina Outfit IronMaskSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Crymsia Outfit IronMaskSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Cloud Outfit IronMaskSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Shattered Aingeru AingeruSportsResort.png|Original look AingeruSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Shadow Aingeru AingeruSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Christmas Outfit AingeruSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Link Outfit AingeruSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Jessica Outfit Scarlet ScarletSportsResort.png|Original look ScarletSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Shattered Sweater ScarletSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Blue Sweater ScarletSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Sports Jersey ScarletSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Red Sports Jersey ScarletSportsResortAlt5.png|Alt 5: White Dress ScarletSportsResortAlt6.png|Alt 6: Team Unten Koloro KoloroSportsResort.png|Original look KoloroSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Magma Sweater KoloroSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Neon KoloroSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Monochrome KoloroSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Sepia Aran AranSportsResort.png|Original look. AranSportsResortAlt_1.png|Alt 1: Classic Aran AranSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Varia Suit AranSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: I Heart New York AranSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Dark Aran AranSportsResortAlt5.png|Alt 5: Gravity Suit Fera FeraSportsResort.png|Original look. FeraSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Maiden of Justice FeraSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Aurora Outfit FeraSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Fera Classic FeraSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Raune Outfit FeraSportsResortAlt5.png|Alt 5: Dr. Karagon Outfit Abigail AbigailSportsResort.png|Original look. AbigailSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Mihaela Outfit AbigailSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Shantae Outfit AbigailSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Meldia Outfit AbigailSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Dixie Kong Outfit Cura CuraSportsResort.png|Original look CuraSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Jenny Wakeman Chassis CuraSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Mabel Chassis CuraSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: C3P-O Chassis CuraSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Drossel Chassis X-Ray X-RaySportsResort.png|Original look X-RaySportsResortAlt1.png|Alternate 1: Xerox Outfit X-RaySportsResortAlt2.png|Alternate 2: Post-Shattered Outfit X-RaySportsResortAlt3.png|Alternate 3: Shattered Outfit X-RaySportsResortAlt4.png|Alternate 4: Beth Operatino Outfit Thorn ThornSportsResort.png|Original look. ThornSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Classic Thorn ThornSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Rose Outfit ThornSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Leah Needlenam (Warzones) ThornSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Team Unten Shirt Hein HeinSportsResort.png|Original look. HeinSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Scott Pilgim Outfit HeinSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Classic Hein HeinSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Roxas Outfit HeinSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Team Unten Shirt Alice Harumi AliceHarumiSportsResort.png|Original look. AliceHarumiSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Shanoa Outfit AliceHarumiSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Tropical Outfit AliceHarumiSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Lorelei Akiko Outfit AliceHarumiSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Classic Alice Tayshaun TayshaunSportsResort.png|Original look. TayshaunSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Tayshaun Prince Jersey TayshaunSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Barret Outfit TayshaunSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Classic Tayshaun TayshaunSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Phoenix Shirt Amy Jackson Krystal KrystalSportsResort.png|Original look. KrystalSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: New Regular Outfit KrystalSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Classic Krystal KrystalSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Weirdmageddon Wendy KrystalSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Laura Palmer Outfit Alcyone AlcyoneSportsResort.png|Original look. AlcyoneSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Classic Outfit AlcyoneSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Power Hour Workout Outift AlcyoneSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Rachel Outfit AlcyoneSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: 0.5 Suit AlcyoneSportsResortAlt5.png|Alt 5: Gothic Dress Blue Soup BlueSoup.png|Original look BLU3SOU9.png|Alternate 1: BLU3SOU9 RedSoup.png|Alternate 2: Red Soup PUOSEULB.png|Alternate 3: Puos Eulb SuperSayinBlueSoup.png|Super Sayin' Blue Soup Orithell OrithellSportsResort.png|Original look OrithellSportsResortAlt1.png|Shattered Reese Outfit OrithellSportsResortAlt2.png|Twilight Princess OrithellSportsResortAlt3.png|Needlenam Outfit OrithellSportsResortAlt4.png|RAMiranda Outfit Deimos DeimosSportsResort.png|Original Look DeimosSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Shirtless DeimosSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Strafe (Warzones) Outfit DeimosSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Radioactive DeimosSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Monochrome Chaos ChaosSportsResort2.png|Original look ChaosSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Leah NeedlenamColors ChaosSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Smile Colors ChaosSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Vigo Outfit ChaosSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Hades Colors Animatronic AnimatronicSportsResort.png|Original look AnimatronicSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Freddy Fazbear Chassis AnimatronicSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Bonnie Chassis AnimatronicSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Billy Bob Brockali Chassis AnimatronicSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Michael the Minion and Bodhi the Blob Titanium Cage TitaniumCageSportsResort.png|Original look. TitaniumCageSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Scarlet Outfit TitaniumCageSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Paranoid Cage TitaniumCageSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Heartless TitaniumCageSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Nikki Outfit TitaniumCageSportsResortAlt5.png|Alt 5: Severa Outfit Ieroenjeru Ieroenjeru.png|Original look IeroenjeruSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Drake Outfit IeroenjeruSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Geist Outfit IeroenjeruSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Darkreon Outfit IeroenjeruSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Rei Outfit Vanessa Ridley VanessaRidleySportsResort.png|Original look. VanessaRidleySportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Space Pirate Captain VanessaRidleySportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Robo-Armed Freak VanessaRidleySportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Pastel Goth VanessaRidleySportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: April O' Neil Outfit Xerox XeroxSportsResort.png|Original look XeroxSportsResortOutfit1.png|Alt 1: Midnight Red Cross Dress XeroxSportsResortOutfit2.png|Alt 2: White House Dinner Dress XeroxSportsResortOutfit3.png|Alt 3: Toxic Needle Dress XeroxSportsResortOutfit4.png|Alt 4: Holy Bible Dress XeroxSportsResortOutfit5.png|Alt 5: Sad Times and Bloodshed Dress Branch BranchSportsResort.png|Original look. BranchSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Zangief Outfit BranchSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Vampire King Outft BranchSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 3: Quiet Outfit BranchSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 4: Team Unten Shirt Stein SteinSportsResort.png|Original look. SteinSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Hulk Colors SteinSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Red Hulk Colors SteinSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Hein Outfit SteinSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: X Outfit Toge Kurihara TogeKuriharaSportsResort.png|Original look. TogeKuriharaSportsResortAlt1.png|Alt 1: Alice Harumi Colors TogeKuriharaSportsResortAlt2.png|Alt 2: Devil Girl TogeKuriharaSportsResortAlt3.png|Alt 3: Koakuma Outfit TogeKuriharaSportsResortAlt4.png|Alt 4: Yamiko Outfit Category:Galleries Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Sports Resort